


Primitive

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, but she's lewdly fascinated by the power it gives her, he is utterly at her mercy and there's nowhere he'd rather be, honestly not sure how to tag this one, it brings out some darkness in her, lucius is pathetic and hermione can't stand it, she doesn't know what to do with that, there's some self-loathing i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: She wanted to shriek and pull out her own hair at how ridiculous this was, this grown and powerful man offering himself to her like this, and the intoxicating cocktail of powerful emotions that came with it.She didn’t want him—she never had. But now she wanted to make him kneel at her feet just to prove that she could.[a Lumione drabble]
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32
Collections: Anonymous





	Primitive

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: n/a

Long tendrils of his fingers curled around her wrists, not quite demanding, and yet issuing a desperate plea which penetrated to the bone.

“Please…”

She shivered, shook him off. “I don’t owe you anything, Mr. Malfoy.”

“No, never owed— _never_ —”

He didn’t dare touch her again, though the look in his eyes and the way his hands hovered in the space between them anchored her well enough.

_Insanity_. Truly.

Images of dull professional functions swirled in her brain, tracing his bizarre evolution from disgraced survivor of the enemy’s ranks to this… humbled creature who stood here now. In awe of her.

“Hermione…”

She didn’t know how she’d found herself here.

Well, she knew, of course. Their civil professional relationship had settled enough that he had asked to assist her with her latest proposal, and his help had been decent enough that she’d said yes, and then they’d spent the last four months researching and writing together and he’d always been perfectly polite and friendly…

And now here he stood in darkness, practically beside himself with need for… _something_ from her, and she couldn’t decide whether to be disgusted by his pathetic lack of spine or flattered by the apparent power she had over him.

“What is it that you _want_ , Mr. Malfoy?”

A sharp intake of breath. “I merely wish to tell you that I… I—”

“What,” she scoffed, “that you’re in love with me?”

“It is an emotion more primal than that.”

“Lust?”

She saw his eyes sparkle in the darkness. “I am _enraptured_ by you,” he whispered.

“And what am I supposed to do with that?” she asked, nearly hysterical.

“Whatever you wish. I am at your disposal.”

“Then maybe I’ll dispose of you.”

He gave some sort of little shrug, and she wanted to shriek and pull out her own hair at how ridiculous this was, this grown and powerful man _offering himself to her_ like this, and the intoxicating cocktail of powerful emotions that came with it.

She didn’t _want_ him—she never had. But now she wanted to make him kneel at her feet just to prove that she could.

He still stared at her in a way that made her feel like both predator and prey. She was drunk on it, whatever it was.

She took a step closer to him—the only step remaining between them—and he did not move away. He did not move at all. He would let her kill him if she wanted to.

She did, a little. But instead she held his eyes with her own wild ones, let her quivering hand move to his chest and wander upward in uneven jolts against the warm material of his robes.

Her fingers curled themselves around the embroidered fabric over his sternum, forming a fist over his heart.

“Kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of the things I found lurking on my hard drive. I may add another chapter of smut, but I quite like it as a standalone character study/drabble/sketch.


End file.
